I Heart You
by pepperella
Summary: Somehow, I don't believe in happy endings anymore.


A/N: haha. I just felt like doing a oneshot. Another lame story made by _moi_!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice!

**I Heart You**

**+x+x+**

Mikan's the name and I've got a story to share.

**I Love You**

_When springtime comes around,_

_And sees me at repose,_

_Need not hold thy secret bound_

_This heart trying to enclose._

_When springtime dare tell small birds,_

_The grassland larks shall know,_

_Gently they'll utter thy three words_

_To winds that come and go._

_The swallows up his rooftop,_

_Scattered just like rain,_

_Would share to the tiny sparrow,_

_Next to his window pane._

_Wee sparrow, pygmy sparrow_

_When I am at repose,_

_Confess to mine love the secret bound,_

_I was trying to enclose._

You don't just say I Love You to someone you loathe, right? I mean, these three words are sacred. Albeit, you can say it to anyone but have you realized you'd have the difficulty to say it to a boy you really love? Heck, I say I love you to my friends (especially my best friend Hotaru!), classmates, and sometimes, to myself (ha-ha!).

There came a moment in my life when the Love bug smitten me. Well, I think it was the Love bug. Okay, whatever. Older people may say, "How can you be so sure that that is love you're feeling? You're too young to know what love is." With all due respect to them, I'm the one who has the feeling, not them! Uhmm, where was I? Oh yeah. Anyway, on with my narration.

He was a classmate of mine and also my seatmate.

It started when--

Summer's over and I already miss climbing the orange trees. But I'm glad classes are back. It means, I'm going to see all my classmates again—especially _him_, Natsume. It was in the first period. He was late. L-A-T-E. Give me a break, it's the first day of school and I'm proud to be early. I wasn't anticipating for his arrival. We're friends. '_is that all?_' Wait! Who said that? '_Me, you dimwit. You're heart.' _Wow! I didn't know I had a talking heart! Cool! Nice to finally meet you. _'Whatever. My owner isn't really blessed with a brain. Continue with what you were rambling about._' Oh, okay. Who cares anyway? I don't care. Moments later, he arrived and sat right next to me, since it was the only seat vacant. He had this distant look in his eyes. I could remember I was gaping at him. He maybe found it weird. Who knows? Saying he was gorgeous wouldn't give enough reason to why my heart was beating so fast.

We had a daily journal back then. We were peeking through the contents of my classmates' journals when I read what he wrote. I couldn't believe it! He wrote something about me. It was something like he was sulking (ha! Natsume sulking?! Pinch me! This might be a nightmare!) in the summer coz no one remembered him when suddenly, I called. He became really happy(so he has emotions, too). Uhh. Okay. I remembered I was checking up on all of my classmates. Anyway, **HE WAS HAPPY I CALLED. **Woohooh! And he wrote about it.

Months passed. And school was like hell. However, the sight of him eased the inferno. One day, something happened. Everything's soooo quiet. Quite eerie, I say. When he suddenly asked out of the blue, "Mikan, can I court you?" No way! This guy's a psycho. Is he sick or something? Out of annoyance I said,"Shut up!" Then we fell silent. Out of the blue, he said, "Mikan, you're blushing." What a moron. Was I? After that, it was like nothing happened.

We were friends—close friends. We'd hang out at our spot, the Sakura tree, even if we were the only ones there. He'd ask me to stay when I tried to walk away.

But now we're apart.

I never got the chance to say the three magical words. I realized it when he wasn't beside me anymore.

What if I didn't say "Shut up!" to his question?

What could've been?

We are worlds apart now.

I love you, idiot.

There's no sparrow to tell you this. No swallow to tell the sparrow. No meadow-lark to share to the swallow.

I'm too late.

You belong to someone else now.

And somehow, I don't believe in happy endings anymore.

* * *

A/N: It's kinda short. I don't know where my brain went while writing this. Hehe. Please read and review. Thank you.

-ashe

xoxo


End file.
